By this invention, we have improved upon the portable oral irrigation device. WaterPik™ is a well-known trade name belonging to WaterPik Technologies, Inc. The WaterPik™ is an example of the type of consumer appliance we are improving. By dissolving ozone in the liquid and removing the undissolved gas from the dispensed liquid, we are able to deliver a potent oxidizing liquid to the oral cavity. The benefits of oxidation are known and will be detailed in the summary of the invention. We believe the addition of dissolved ozone to an oral irrigant to be a significant and beneficial improvement to oral irrigators without dissolved ozone. We also believe dissolved ozone to be much more effective at oxidizing oral bacteria than undissolved ozone gas transported to a point of desired disinfection. It also should be noted that an ozone-containing gas potent enough to cause disinfection is known to be offensive to the sense of smell.